


The Sandwich of Questionable Morals

by uisceB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign, Alex/Sam/Reign, Crack and Smut, F/F, Humor, Shameless threeway smut, Threesome - F/F/F, everyone loves alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisceB/pseuds/uisceB
Summary: Agent ReignA month ago, the DEO used Black Kryptonite to split Sam and Reign into two separate beings. Now Reign is living with Sam as part of a prisoner rehab program and they’re getting along surprisingly well. They also both seem to have a thing for one very clueless Agent Alex Danvers.AKA, this is my totally self-indulgent cracky excuse to write Sam/Reign/Alex threeway smut. That’s it.





	The Sandwich of Questionable Morals

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some shameless porn!

Awkwardly enough, after months of inhabiting the same body, Sam and Reign had become friends.

Well. Sort of.

Winn was the one who came up with the idea of using Black Kryptonite on Sam in order to split her and Reign into two separate beings. The plan was to inject her with a liquefied version of the stuff, separating the two of them so that Supergirl and the DEO could detain Reign without hurting so much as a hair on Sam’s head.

Alex wasn’t going to say they carried that mission out _smoothly,_ but they did carry it out to the best of their abilities, and ultimately, they got the desired end result: Sam was safe and alive, and Reign was in a containment cell. 

Much to everyone’s surprise, Sam asked to be able to visit her other half from time to time. 

“The number of times Reign helped Ruby with bullies was actually pretty sweet,” Sam explained to Alex one evening a couple weeks after her capture. The two of them were cozied up on Sam’s couch, legs intertwined as had become their custom of late. “She also helped Lena deal with dozens of men who were trying to take advantage of her at L-Corp. Not to mention Edge.”

“Right, Edge,” Alex said with raised eyebrows. “I think I remember she pitched Edge right off the _edge_ of a building.”

Sam frowned thoughtfully. “I just think it’d be interesting to see if we could teach her to be good,” she said.

 _“Teach her_ to be good?” Alex echoed disbelievingly. “Wasn’t she like, designed specifically to wipe out the human race?”

Sam swallowed a sip of wine, swirling the glass absently. “I just don’t like the idea of her…rotting away down in that cell,” she said. “She might not be _good_ per se, but it’s not like she has her powers anymore. She can’t really hurt anyone.”

That was…sort of true. The DEO had put together a metal collar infused with both Gold and Green Kryptonite and had it clamped around Reign’s throat. For most Kryptonians, the Gold was enough to take away their strength and powers forever. But seeing as how Reign seemed to have an extra bit of resistance against what effected most Kryptonians, it was unclear whether the Gold would do its job to that same degree. So the collar had been created, combining both Green and Gold, in the hopes that, even if Reign did still have some of her powers, they would be fully suppressed. 

So far, it seemed to have worked. No one was willing to risk taking the collar off to make sure the Gold had completely stripped her of her powers, but she did seem to have been reduced to only humanlike strength and abilities.

“I mean, be that as it may,” Alex said, “I still don’t really see her understanding what _good_ actually means. And I’m _definitely_ having a hard time picturing how she’d be able to actually contribute to society in any way.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Sam conceded. “I’d still like to visit her sometimes though. You could make that happen, right?”

“That would definitely require clearance that I don’t have.”

Not missing a beat, Sam shifted over closer and nosed at her earlobe before nibbling at the side of her neck.

“Please,” she murmured against her skin.

Alex inhaled sharply and bit her lip against the pull of desire low in her gut. “That’s not fair,” she said, breath hitching.

She felt teeth against her skin—a triumphant grin—and finally relented. One of these days, Alex thought to herself, she’d figure out a way to be less easily manipulated by her girlfriend. Today was obviously not that day.

*

For better or for worse, Alex was able to convince J’onn to let Sam speak with Reign the following day. From then on, Sam made almost daily visits to her former half-self down in the lower cells of the DEO, spending hours down there. _Hours._ Alex wasn’t sure what they talked about because Sam always wanted to talk to Reign alone, but it actually seemed to be good for both of them. 

“We just have an understanding,” Sam told her when she asked. “We shared a lot together. She asks about Ruby a lot. She actually asks about you sometimes too.”

“Me?” Alex asked, unnerved. “What, is she bummed out she didn’t get to finish me off?”

Sam gave an odd sort of smirk. “Something like that,” she said. She leaned forward with a devilish glint in her eye. “I think she likes you,” she teased.

Alex blinked at her. “She broke my leg, stomped on my ribs, dislocated my arm, and tried numerous times to kill my sister,” she said slowly. “She’s not exactly my favorite person in the world.”

Sam’s smirk turned into a grin. “Point taken.”

*

Sam’s near-daily visits to the DEO had gone on for slightly over a month when, over another glass of wine on the couch one night, she announced to Alex, “So Reign’s going to come live with me for awhile.”

Alex accidentally inhaled her wine and choked for a good thirty seconds straight, staring at Sam in shock the whole time. _“What?”_ she croaked once the coughing subsided. 

“Supergirl and Director J’onzz and I all discussed it,” Sam said calmly. “It’ll just be on a trial basis. New policies on off-worlder immigration are demanding the DEO start offering a rehabilitation program for prisoners, rather than just keeping them as useless captives rotting in cells for the rest of their lives.”

“No, I mean I know _that,”_ Alex said. There’d been rumors of the rehab program coming down the pike for years, and within these last couple months it was looking like they might be implemented for real. But trying to put _Reign_ into one of those programs?

“It’s just—her title is literally _Worldkiller,”_ Alex pointed out. “I get how some of the convicts we’ve got could at least become sort of part of the community with some really stringent probation practices…but _Reign?_ _Worldkiller?_ Really?”

A muscle twitched almost imperceptibly at Sam’s jaw, and Alex immediately regretted her tone. Sam and Reign were completely separate beings, but having lived alongside each other that long…it was obvious Sam took it personally when her worser half was maligned.

“Like I said, it’s on a trial basis,” Sam said finally.

Alex exhaled slowly through pursed lips. “But—and don’t take this the wrong way—but _you’re_ the one who’s going to host her?” she asked. She was familiar with the proposed program for the off-worlder rehabilitation. DEO agents were assigned a convict to monitor, some of them actually hosting and fostering within their own homes if they needed closer scrutiny.

But a _civilian?_ A civilian hosting easily the most dangerous threat to the planet since Alex could remember? 

“What, you don’t think I can handle it?” Sam asked, one eyebrow cocking up.

“No, it’s not—I mean, kind of…but not because…” Alex huffed frustratedly. “I know you. You’re strong, and you’re brave, and…I don’t know, you’re good. You’re _good._ But I don’t know. She kind of seems like…she’d be a really lousy roommate.”

Sam smiled. “If I could handle her in my head, I can handle her in my guest room,” she said. “Supergirl was actually the one who suggested I be the one to foster Reign, since we have a stronger connection than she’d have with any other human.”

Of course _Supergirl_ thought that.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. “And Ruby?” she asked.

“It’s like I said before. Reign…cares about Ruby,” Sam said. “I think she even cares about me.”

Alex sighed, rubbing at her temples. “Will I sound like a totally overbearing girlfriend if I ask that you at least call me every night to reassure me that Reign hasn’t killed you, or broken loose into the night and murdered half the city?” she asked.

Sam’s expression softened and she smiled again. “I think I can manage that,” she said. Her fingers curled in Alex’s shirt and she pulled her in closer. “I don’t mind you being a little overbearing,” she added in a murmur against Alex’s lips.

Alex melted into a warm, slow kiss, desire swirling in her when Sam took her lower lip between her teeth and pulled back slowly. She let go after a moment, and Alex took a second to run her fingers through Sam’s hair before burying them into it, and pulling her back in, deepening the kiss, and humming as Sam started to tug at the hem of her shirt.

Alex jumped suddenly at the unmistakable sound of a bottle being opened behind them. She whipped her head around to see what had caused the sound, then leapt to her feet, pulling Sam protectively behind herself.

There, sitting perched on top of the island counter, was Sam’s exact double—admittedly wearing a significant amount more of dark eyeshadow, and a thin metal collar around her throat that gleamed by turns gold and green. The woman jerked the beer bottle in her hand with some annoyance, looking back and forth between them with raised eyebrows.

“Well don’t stop on my account,” she said. “You were just getting to the good part."

*

 _“You already have her here?”_ Alex hissed at Sam once they’d excused themselves to Sam’s room. 

“For the last twelve hours,” Sam admitted. “She’s been extremely well-behaved,” she added as Alex began to pace and run her fingers disbelievingly through her hair. “Really the only annoying thing she’s done is insist on sitting on top of the furniture. She says she misses flying, so she ends up perching on the highest surfaces she can find…”

“This is insane!” Alex exclaimed. “I know—I just—I mean—she—“

She was completely incapable of forming a sentence right now. The fucking irresponsibility of this _entire_ situation…Alex was going to march right up to the DEO in the morning and punch both J’onn and Kara right in the face.

She’d end up with a broken hand for her troubles, but still. Fucking worth it.

What the fuck were they thinking?

She was vaguely aware of Sam watching her pace agitatedly back and forth, and decided to try to stop her movements to seem a little less…crazy.

“This is so unsafe for you,” she said, finally stopping long enough that she could stare Sam in the eye. “I mean, this is unsafe for _everyone_ , but you’re…I mean, you’re _right here._ You’d be her first target…”

“I’m not her target,” Sam said calmly. “I’m not her first target, her second, her third…I’m not any target for her on any level. And even if I was…”

Alex watched as Sam circled around to the nightstand on the other side of her bed. Sam reached under it and pulled out a duffel bag containing a literal _arsenal_ of Kryptonite. Raw Green and Gold Kryptonite, jars of liquefied Green and Gold beside five empty syringes, three Green knives, four Gold knives, and a round each of Green and Gold bullets. The gun to which they belonged was underneath the rest of the arsenal—a type of pistol Alex had been trained with during her early years at the DEO.

Under different circumstances, Alex would be drooling over such an arsenal. As it was, she couldn’t do anything other than shake her head disbelievingly. 

“I’m well covered,” Sam told her softly. “I’ve got Director J’onzz in my contacts, along with a handful of other DEO agents…I’ve got _you,_ both in a professional manner and otherwise…and Supergirl is making daily rounds to every household hosting a hostile. That includes me. She’s actually checking in on me _twice—_ morning, _and_ evening. Not to mention, Lena stops by to chat at least every couple days, and so does Kara even when she’s not Supergirling…and as I said, _you_ tend to show up every once in a while…”

“Sam, she’s…you can’t trust her,” Alex said adamantly. “I mean…impressive, totally enviable arsenal aside…you can’t trust her. And, fuck, seriously, what about Ruby?”

Sam’s expression grew dark and suddenly cold. “Alex, I would die for my daughter,” she said firmly. “I would kill for my daughter. I would do anything and everything possible to keep her safe. Do you honestly think I would allow Reign into my home if I didn’t trust her around Ruby?”

Alex felt her face go red in shame. “No, I wasn’t doubting you about…”

“You were,” Sam interrupted shortly. Her expression softened after a moment though, and she took Alex’s hands, drawing her in. “I love…how protective you are of Ruby. But I need you to trust my judgment. Okay? Reign and I…” She huffed out a laugh. “If nothing else, Ruby’s got us both wrapped around her little finger. So. Please. Trust that I would never put my daughter at risk of so much as a paper cut. And Reign…well, Reign would probably rip the paper that gave my daughter a paper cut to shreds the second it even touched her, and then find the manufacturer of the paper, and set them on fire.”

“That’s sort of proving my point,” Alex said, lifting her eyebrows.

Sam sighed patiently, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and pulling her in close. “I’ve got a late meeting tomorrow,” she said. “You could come over and watch Ruby, and get to know Reign a little bit. Maybe that’ll ease your mind a little bit?”

Alex shot a look over Sam’s shoulder at the duffel bag on her bed. “Fine,” she relented after a moment. “But I get to arm myself with at least a couple of your knives there.”

Sam grinned. “I wouldn’t expect anything less,” she said.

*

Alex sat stiffly at Sam’s counter the following night; Reign sat stiffly _on_ Sam’s counter. 

Their gazes were locked, neither showing any signs of backing down. The only real difference was that Reign had the smallest of upticks at the corners of her mouth, something just shy of a full-blown smirk. 

Then she bit her lower lip.

The motion—so very Sam-like—caught Alex completely off-guard, and she blinked in surprise.

Reign’s smirk spread into a full, devilishly triumphant grin. “I win,” she said.

“Ha! You have to do the dishes!” Ruby crowed, poking Alex’s shoulder teasingly.

Alex scowled at Reign, mostly just completely frustrated with herself. Staring contests to decide who did the dishes before Sam got home was a long-standing tradition between her and Ruby; having Reign join in on that tonight felt fucking blasphemous and Alex had resolved to beat her at all costs. She’d stared down dozens—probably hundreds—of hostile aliens over the years, she could handle Reign. She was determined to beat her and make her do the dishes. If that was the only triumph she could have over her, well…at least it was something.

But of course Reign had won. And she looked so damn _cocky._ And it was _Sam’s_ face looking at her like that and it was confusing. Sam could be incredibly cocky sometimes too—a lot of times, really—but Reign just looked downright devilish.

“Whatever,” Alex muttered, picking up the plates and heading over toward the sink. She looked over her shoulder at Ruby. “You should probably start getting ready for bed.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “What? It’s not even 9 o’clock!” she exclaimed indignantly. “You’re just mad ‘cuz you lost.”

“I didn’t lose, Reign cheated,” Alex muttered.

“No she didn’t,” Ruby said, frowning. “I was watching you both.”

“Ruby,” Alex said firmly, giving her a look. 

Ruby rolled her eyes and stomped out exaggeratedly. “You used to be fun,” she called over her shoulder. Alex threw a dish towel at her and Ruby cackled, catching it and throwing it right back before making her way up to the bathroom.

Alex started to turn back to the sink, but her eyes caught on Reign, who was watching her with that same smirk as before.

“Something I can help you with?” Alex growled.

Reign shook her head, but strode over to stand beside her, resting her hip on the edge of the counter. Much too close. Alex stiffened, not sure whether she should be preparing for a fight or not, but Reign was just… _looking_ at her. 

She seemed somehow taller than Sam, even though they were exact doubles of each other. It probably had to do with her feelings of superiority over everyone and everything around her, she was just… _above it all._ She smelled differently, too, which Alex was mildly embarrassed that she took note of. In spite of it being the same shampoo and body wash that Sam used, the scent was still somehow different. Strangely intoxicating.

Her eyes lacked Sam’s warmth, though, and they glinted with the reflection of her Kryptonite collar from time to time.

Reign smirked. “You’re still searching for signs of Sam in me,” she observed, one eyebrow lifting. “Even though she and I are separate now.”

Alex clenched her jaw and turned quickly back to the sink, turning on the faucet.

“Old habit,” she muttered. 

Reign smiled. “Yes, I remember you trying to talk Sam out of me on a few occasions,” she said. “It even worked a couple times. You were always good at telling us apart.”

“Yeah well the eyeshadow was a pretty noticeable give-away,” Alex snarked.

She tensed as Reign reached over her to grab one of the washed glasses so she could begin drying it.

Reign laughed at the flinch. “You’re jumpy,” she said.

“Do you blame me?”

Reign shook her head. “I never had any particular interest in harming you, Alex, and I still don’t,” she said.

Alex turned to face her fully, eyebrows raised incredulously. “You tried to kill me,” she pointed out slowly.

“Well, you were in the way,” Reign said carelessly. “But I liked you well enough, generally speaking.”

Alex snorted, because that was one of the most ridiculous things she’d ever heard.

“I’m being serious,” Reign told her calmly. “A defender of the human race _and_ a doctor? A fighter and a healer? You’re one of humanity’s prizes. Had I been successful in bringing about the Awakening, I probably would have allowed you to live.”

Alex blinked at her. “How very sweet of you,” she deadpanned.

Reign smirked and held out her hand. “Hand me that plate,” she said.

“I think you meant to say ‘hand me that plate ‘ _please,’”_ Alex growled.

Reign leaned in close, eyes glinting. “And I think _you_ meant to say, _‘Yes, mistress,’”_ she purred.

Alex felt an angry flush of heat in her cheeks, the back of her neck, and the tips of her ears. The absolute fucking last thing she wanted was for Reign to make her _blush_ of all things, so she was grateful when the front door opened and Sam came in.

Well—she _was_ grateful, until Sam looked up from taking her shoes off, and noticed how red she was. 

“You okay, babe?” Sam asked, coming over. “You look like you just ran a marathon.”

“I’m fine,” Alex said, voice coming out in an embarrassing squeak as Sam hugged her from the side and kissed her cheek.

“Yeah? How’d it go?” Sam asked, looking back and forth between her and Reign with a raised eyebrow and an odd, unsettlingly amused curl at the corner of her lips. “Did everyone behave?”

“To the best of our abilities,” Reign said. She reached over and plucked a piece of lint off the shoulder of Alex’s shirt. “I like your choice of humans.”

“Hm,” Sam hummed, running her fingers through Alex’s hair. “Yeah, I kinda like her too.”

Having absolutely no idea how to respond to either of those two statements, or the intense attention that was suddenly being focused on her by both Sam lookalikes, Alex fumbled her way out of Sam’s embrace and made her way awkwardly to the door.

“Well, I’d love to stay, but I’ve got to head off to, um work—night shift, I got a night shift,” she stammered out. “So, y’know, tell Ruby goodnight for me. I’ll call you—call you tomorrow.”

Her voice was distressingly high-pitched, and although she couldn’t hear them, she got the very distinct feeling both Sam and Reign were laughing at her as she pulled her shoes on and slipped out the door.

*

Nights in cozied on Sam’s couch took a weird turn from then on. Inevitably, Reign would make an appearance at some point, usually perching herself on the edge of the counter behind them and pouring herself a glass of wine, though lately she’d wandered closer and began perching on the back of the couch beside Alex. Sam would press into Alex from one side, sort of pushing her into Reign’s legs on the other side, and Alex had absolutely no idea what to do with herself. Especially because one time she was pretty sure she felt Reign reach her hand down to stroke her hair.

Game nights with Ruby were easier to handle. Reign did in fact seem particularly fond of Ruby, and Ruby seemed to have adopted Reign as yet another “cool aunt.” To date, Ruby was being raised by two humans—Alex, and Lena—and three Kryptonians—Sam, Reign and Kara. Kind of a weird family, but at least Alex could rest assured that if anyone dared to hurt a single hair on Ruby’s head, Ruby would have a fiercely protective mother, a black ops government agent, a Luthor, a superhero, and a former genetically-enhanced villain coming to her rescue.

“See, she’s not so bad,” Sam murmured into Alex’s ear one night as Reign started playing a video game with Ruby. Alex had almost protested the game—last time the two of them had done that, Reign had gotten outraged and nearly destroyed the TV. Sam had done a good job scolding her though, and she seemed to be on her best behavior right now.

“If by ‘not so bad’ you mean she isn’t actively trying to wipe out the human race then…yeah, I guess,” Alex said.

Sam nipped at her earlobe. “Oh come on,” she said. “The two of you have been getting along lately, admit it. I’ll bet you’d even give her a good review on her…off-world prisoner rehab program…thing.”

“I mean, not…she…y’know…”

Sam laughed. “You’re a tough nut to crack, Alex Danvers,” she said. She combed her fingers through Alex’s hair. “Ruby’s sleeping over at a friend’s tomorrow, do you want to come over? I can pretend I actually care about watching the winter olympics with you for awhile and then mess around with you instead?”

Alex looked over at Reign. “Well, I mean, _she’ll_ be here,” she pointed out. 

“I’ll tell her to be good,” Sam said.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Right. _Good.”_

Sam laughed again. “So is that a yes?”

“Yeah, of course it’s a yes,” Alex sighed, defeated.

*

Ten minutes into the winter olympics ski jumping coverage, and Sam started nibbling at Alex’s neck. 

“Wait…I wanted to see…” Alex protested, breaking off with a small sigh when Sam sucked on her pulse point.

Without ever wavering her attention from Alex’s neck, Sam reached for the remote and turned the TV off. Alex tried to protest again, but Sam took her face in her hand and started kissing her ability to protest away. She was good at it. She was really really…

Alex moaned as she felt Sam shift one leg over so that she was straddling her lap. She gripped Sam’s hips, relishing in the feeling of Sam’s fingers tangling in her hair as she kissed her. They got lost in each other for a time before Alex started getting impatient and tugged at the hem of Sam’s shirt. Sam got the hint and pulled the shirt over her head, dropping it carelessly behind herself before leaning back in to continue kissing her.

Alex stopped her before she could, pushing her back a little bit so she could look over her torso, completely bare save for her bra. Her skin, normally a light goldish-tan was flushed with pink, practically glowing. Alex traced her fingers absently over Sam’s abs and leaned in to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. Sam moaned, arching her back and tightening her hold in Alex’s hair as Alex’s hands wandered down lower to palm at her ass.

“Fuck, it’s been way too fucking long,” Alex breathed against her neck.

Sam huffed out a laugh, breaking off into a moan when Alex bit down her chest. She pulled her away by her hair after a moment, and looked down at her, eyes impossibly dark. She smoothed her hand down Alex’s neck to her shoulder, down her arm, and took her hand, tugging and jerking her head toward the stairs with a grin.

Alex let herself be pulled to her feet, already feeling flushed and hot. She followed as Sam led her up the stairs to her room, grabbing at her and biting her shoulders teasingly from behind as they went along. 

When they reached Sam’s room, Sam wasted no time in pulling Alex’s shirt off and pushing her down on the bed. Alex lifted her head up in anticipation of meeting her halfway for another kiss, but Sam pushed on her chest, keeping her down. 

“Stay,” she breathed, a smile tugging at her mouth. She watched her closely for a moment, eyes roving all over Alex’s torso. She scratched her nails down the center of Alex’s abdomen and Alex bit her lip at the tease.

“I want to try something,” Sam said, voice breathy.

An excited thrill exploded in Alex’s chest. Every time Sam had said _I want to try something_ in the past, things had gone _very_ well.

“Okay,” Alex said, nodding eagerly. 

Sam grinned, then slid off of Alex, disappearing from the room for a moment. Alex let her head fall back against the pillow while she waited, staring up excitedly at the ceiling. Between Ruby, and both Sam’s job and Alex’s, it was frustratingly rare that they got to spend more than an hour together, let alone an entire night. Spectacular makeout sessions notwithstanding, Alex was pretty sure it had been a solid three weeks since she and Sam had actually had the chance to fuck like this.

She lifted her head back up when she heard Sam reentering the room—

—And immediately sprang back against the headboard in alarm. 

Standing there in the doorway was not just Sam, but also Reign, who was gazing down at her with an unnervingly firm look, as if she owned her. Her hair was pulled back, the ends of it falling in soft waves about her shoulders, but that was the only thing soft about her. She had always retained her proclivity for wearing black since moving here with Sam, but today, her clothes were practically skin-tight, making her look like she was completely sheathed in black. The only bit of color came from the collar around her throat, glinting green and gold in the light.

“Sam, what the fuck—?” Alex exclaimed, reaching instinctively for one of the pillows to cover her bra-clad self up. 

But Sam came forward, crawling on top of her, and took the pillow from her, placing it firmly out of the way. She ran her fingers soothingly through Alex’s hair, shushing her.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it,” she murmured coaxingly.

“Well—I mean I—“

“It’s okay,” Sam cooed, leaning in and kissing her. Alex kept her eyes nervously on Reign who still hadn’t moved from the doorway, but was watching them both intensely.

Sam separated from her slowly, taking her face in her hand and tilting her head upward so she could look at her. “What do you think?” she asked, thumb stroking the ridge of Alex’s cheekbone.

Alex’s gaze shot over to Reign quickly before returning to Sam. Sam and her soft eyes, somehow so different from Reign’s. 

In an attempt to reconcile every thought Alex was having at the moment, her mouth decided to simply unhinge and produce every random word that came to her, which ended up creating a sentence that looked like this:

“We’re…I mean…if the…’cuz we…and I’m…but if you…and what if…’cuz I probably…and…so we…”

Sam was laughing softly at her, and she looked over her shoulder at Reign, summoning her over with a jerk of her head. Alex immediately broke off, licking her lips unconsciously as Reign came forward, stripping off her own shirt. Sam shifted over so that she was kneeling beside Alex, giving Reign room to join them. Alex gulped at the feeling of the mattress dipping as Reign crawled forward. Sam rubbed her hands on the inside of Alex’s knees where she’d drawn them up to her chest when she’d been startled, coaxing them down and open so Reign could nudge between them.

“All you have to do is say stop,” Sam assured her.

Alex looked for the word _stop_ in her vocabulary, and came up short. Somehow, in spite of every molecule humming in wariness of this situation, her brain had not seen fit to come up with the word _stop._

She stared back and forth between Sam and Reign, breath coming rapidly. Both of them. Both of them at once. Both of them looking like Sam—albeit one of them very clearly looking much more capable of murder than the other. Two Sam’s.

One Sam.

One Reign.

Two physical replicas of two entirely different personalities.

“Okay,” she breathed out.

Sam hummed out a laugh, that one hand still playing with Alex’s hair, and reached her other hand out to Reign, drawing her in. Alex stared in shock as the two of them met easily, kissing slow, and deep—luxurious, as if they knew each other more intimately than words could ever express.

 _Tender_ was not the word for it. Maybe _understanding,_ but that didn’t capture the rawness of it. Alex felt arousal slam her in the gut, every last drop of reluctance evaporating at the sight of the two of them—both equally Sam in appearance, and very _not_ equally Sam in reality. Sam was somehow the more aggressive of the two, commanding Reign with her captivating kiss, and commanding Alex simply with the fingers she had buried in her hair.

At last, Sam and Reign separated slowly from each other, and as one, they turned to Alex. Alex immediately flushed even redder than before at their sudden combined attention, a whimper catching in her throat as Sam leaned in and caught her lips in a slow, warm kiss.

Alex kissed back passionately. _Passionately_ , she assured herself, not _frantically._ It’s not like she was out of her depth here or anything. Obviously.

“Relax,” Sam murmured against her lips, before pressing in deeper, slower, trying to wrestle gentle control over Alex’s panic.

Alex allowed herself to be commanded by Sam’s kiss, falling into it like it was the only thing keeping her alive. And what a thing to stay alive for. She found herself sighing in pleasure, in relief, and then uttered a small moan of surprise as she felt another pair of lips brushing against her cheek.

She turned her head, daring herself to surrender this time to Reign’s kiss, moaning because it was harder, more demanding, impatient. She felt a sudden sense of pleasurable vertigo as Sam started nibbling down the side of her neck while Reign kissed her, sharp teeth biting just under the short hairs at the back of her neck, and then forward, hot and wet. Reign nipped into Alex’s lower lip, then pulled back, running thumb over her lips. The double watched with somewhat cold interest as Sam’s fingers wandered over to Alex’s fly, plucking open the button, and pulling down the zipper.

Reign rid Alex of her pants the rest of the way, then curled her fingers around Alex’s bicep and tugged her forward, up onto her feet. Alex struggled to stand on shaky legs, grateful when Sam scooted to the edge of the bed, sitting behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, supporting her somewhat, while biting at her sides. 

Alex stared up at Reign as she reached behind her and undid her bra, pulling it down her arms, and tossing it aside. Then she took Alex’s chin in her hand and kissed her roughly, hard enough to bruise.

Alex lost her balance, falling back onto Sam’s lap with a surprised yelp. She heard Sam laugh behind her and then continue pressing kisses to her shoulders. Reign watched them, a curl of amusement at her lips from having seen Alex’s stumble. 

Maybe it was that look—Alex saw something almost human in her, something that she could actually have power over if she tried. Suddenly fortified by that idea, she leaned forward, grabbing at the waistline of Reign’s pants and pulling her in so she could bite at the exposed skin above them.

Reign made a sound of surprise, tensing and grabbing reflexively at Alex’s shoulder to steady herself. Alex couldn’t help but grin a little bit as she began running her fingers up Reign’s sides, kissing higher up her stomach. Reign obviously hadn’t anticipated Alex doing anything more than obediently taking whatever was given to her. She wasn’t prepared for Alex to reciprocate in any way. Wasn’t anticipating losing control.

There was a lot more that Alex could do to make her lose control. 

She sat forward and slid off of Sam’s lap onto the floor, slipping her hands around to squeeze Reign’s ass, and kissing her center through the material of her pants. Reign’s hand flew to Alex’s head, fingers burying in her hair as she uttered another surprised moan.

Sam had stopped kissing Alex’s shoulders and was now watching them, maybe as surprised as Reign that Alex was changing their dynamic a little bit. She reached forward and undid the button of Reign’s fly, and Alex finished the job, taking the zipper between her teeth and pulling it down. She looked up at Reign from under hooded lids and pulled her pants halfway down her thighs questioningly.

A muscle twitched in Reign’s jaw—this was obviously very much not what she’d been expecting—but she stepped back and pulled her pants and underwear the rest of the way off. 

Sam had gone completely quiet behind Alex—quiet, save for heavy breaths that Alex could feel more than hear. She reached forward to stroke her hands over her double’s hip, fingers splayed wide. Alex leaned her head back to look at her; she seemed completely entranced, watching what may as well have been herself. 

Taking a moment to enjoy that look on her face, Alex leaned forward toward Reign again, kissing the hip bone that Sam wasn’t brushing her thumb over. She dragged her lips over and down, inhaling Reign’s scent, somehow so different from Sam’s. 

She uttered a small sound of excitement, but Reign pulled on her hair, keeping her from getting any closer. Alex looked up at her with a whine, but Reign shook her head.

“No,” she said, then nodded her head toward Sam. “Her.”

Alex bit her lip and turned so she was kneeling between Sam’s legs. Sam shifted forward to give her easier access to pull her pants down, then lifted her leg, draping it over Alex’s shoulder. Alex hummed throatily as a more familiar wave of desire rolled into her. God, she loved the way Sam smelled, the way she felt…Alex kissed the inside of her thigh, then tugged the flesh between her teeth teasingly before kissing up to her center. 

Sam arched back with a moan, legs spreading wider automatically as Alex swiped her tongue slowly up her soaking wet slit. _God_ she was wet. Alex had to wonder how long Sam had been fantasizing about the three of them like this; she was sure it was Sam who had orchestrated it all.

Alex licked luxuriously into her, gradually bringing one hand up to circle at her clit with her thumb. Sam uttered a cry at the pressure, beginning to grind her hips forward into Alex’s mouth.

Alex was so immersed in her haze of just… _Sam…_ she almost forgot about Reign, until she heard her sink to her knees behind her, hands gripping her waist and drawing Alex’s ass back against her hips. Alex moaned as Reign reached her hand around to rub at her center; the vibration of that moan caused Sam to let loose another cry, her fingers curling roughly in Alex’s hair. 

The feeling of all three of them engaged like this triggered a spike of elation to stab through Alex, and she angled her head, biting _hard_ into Sam’s thigh. Sam hissed and tugged on her hair, pulling her up so Alex had to brace her arms clumsily on the edge of the mattress in order to follow her back up on the bed. Reign crawled up with her and forced her on top of Sam, fitting them so Alex was straddling one of Sam’s thighs which Sam tensed and rubbed upward, giving Alex something to grind down on. 

Reign leaned down and kissed Alex’s shoulder, nosing up until she could press her mouth to her ear.

“I want to watch you fuck Sam the way you normally would if I weren’t here,” she said.

Alex started to lean down to kiss Sam, but Sam pushed up on the base of her throat to stop her, a devilish glint in her eye.

“The way we normally would?” she asked. She bit her lip. “Well then I’m afraid it would have to look something a little more like this.”

Alex yelped as she was suddenly shoved off and rolled over, Sam pinning her with one hand clamped around her throat, and the other clamped over her wrist. Sam looked over her shoulder at Reign with a grin. “Alex likes to pretend she’s a top,” she said through panted breaths, then turned back to look Alex in the eye. “But I know better.”

Alex twisted her hips under her, flipping her right back over with a grunt and pinning her by both her wrists. 

“I _am_ a top,” she insisted with a laugh, and Sam grinned beneath her. 

Alex looked over at Reign who was watching their more playful exchange with a puzzled look on her face. Obviously not used to things happening outside of her control. Alex felt a little wave of warmth wash over her at how…kind of cute Reign was when she was confused.

Alex decided to ease her confusion, sitting back on her heels. “What do you want us to do?” she asked. Sam sat up as well, nuzzling her head under Alex’s chin while looking at Reign appealingly.

Reign licked her lips, watching them both closely for a moment. Then her lips curled in amusement, and she pulled Alex over to her, pulling her flush against her chest.

“I guess if neither of you can decide who will be fucking whom, that does leave me in charge,” she said. She snaked one hand around Alex’s waist to squeeze her ass, and reached the other one out toward Sam, beckoning her over. Sam obeyed, shifting forward so she was pressed up against Alex’s back, the three of them fitting together like puzzle pieces.

“What would you do without me?” Reign purred, and Sam leaned forward to kiss her over Alex’s shoulder while Alex began mouthing at Reign’s neck, skirting her tongue over the Kryptonite collar. She felt Sam reach her arm around her waist, beginning to rub at her center, and Alex broke away from Reign’s neck with a moan, leaning her head back against Sam’s shoulder behind her.

Sam bent her head, kissing her clumsily from the side, and Reign leaned in as well, the three of them brushing lips and tongues and teeth, taking turns but always missing slightly, creating an intoxicating mess of movement, all of them humming and moaning in pleasure.

Alex cried out as Sam pushed two fingers slowly inside her at the same time that Reign squeezed her ass, using her fingers to spread her cheeks. Alex nearly came from the unexpected combination of those two things at once, but bit into the sweep of Reign’s shoulder, clinging desperately to some sliver of control. 

God, it was fucking hard though with Reign squeezing and palming at her ass while Sam drove in and out of her, twisting unexpectedly inside of her. Alex cried out with almost every breath, grinding against Sam’s hand, panting helplessly against Reign's shoulder.

She almost collapsed when Sam suddenly withdrew her fingers, clamping her other hand over her hips to halt her movements. Reign looked at Sam over Alex’s shoulder, cocking her head in slight annoyance at the interruption, but Sam lifted up her hand, touching the fingers she’d had inside Alex to Reign’s lips, coating them with her wetness. Alex watched, barely breathing, as Reign parted her lips, sucking Alex’s juices off Sam’s fingers, eyes scrunched closed in pleasure. 

Reign opened her eyes slowly, and Sam dragged her fingers out of her mouth, painting her lips with saliva and what was left of Alex’s wetness. 

Alex very nearly came just from the sight of it.

Reign’s lips curved into a smirk all of a sudden, as though tasting Alex’s arousal had made her realize something. Maybe made it more real. More hers. Wordlessly, she pushed on Alex’s shoulders, and shoved her backward onto the mattress, pulling Sam down after her.

After that it all just sort of…clicked into place. They found their rhythm, allowing for shifts in their dynamics, the way they touched each other, tasted each other, fucked each other. They fell into sync, Alex quickly losing herself in a mindless storm of pleasure, never really sure whose flesh she was biting into, whose nails were clawing down her, whose tongue was flicking hotly between her legs.

At one point they both entered her at once and Alex fell apart, cursing and begging. Exhausted, but unwilling to be the one who gave up first, she pulled Sam under herself and ground into her, railing her into the mattress like she had something to prove. Reign stroked her fingers down Alex’s back, watching as Sam’s face contorted in pleasure as she cried out, “Fuck, Alex—yes right there, right there, baby—“

The bed creaked and groaned under the three of them as they got swept up into storm after storm of ecstasy. Alex reveled in watching Sam and Reign together, loved the satisfaction of biting into Reign and actually leaving a mark, delighted in burying her fingers in Sam’s soft hair and tasting every inch of her.

She had no idea how much time passed, but eventually, they finally—and thankfully, Alex couldn’t help but think—wore each other down, the three of them collapsing in a hot, sweaty heap. Alex panted up at the ceiling, too hot, too wet, too sticky to move. Her head still spun from leftover disbelief of what had just transpired, but at the same time she felt calm, grounded, sandwiched snugly between the love of her life, and the love of her life’s evil Kryptonian double.

She snorted out a laugh at the thought, burying her head into Sam’s shoulder. Reign stroked her hand along the inside of her thigh, still wet and sticky from sweat and arousal.

“What’s your human laughing at?” she asked Sam in a lazy hum.

Sam ran her fingers absently through Alex’s hair with a laugh of her own. “She always gets giddy like this any time she’s been fucked particularly well, or when she comes particularly hard,” she said.

“I see,” Reign said, brushing her lips over Alex’s shoulder. “Well, I think I remember her coming at least five times.“ This was probably true, and Alex was still glowing too much to feel embarrassed by it. “Do you think that means our evil plan worked?”

Alex lifted her head curiously. “Your evil plan?”

“To let me keep Reign,” Sam told her, and Alex snorted out another laugh. “You can tell Director J’onzz that the rehab program is going exceptionally well for her.”

“Ugh, I don’t even want to think about what would happen if J’onn read my mind to see what I think about the situation,” Alex groaned. “I’d never be able to look him the eye again.”

“So you _will_ allow Sam to keep me?” Reign asked, nibbling on her neck.

“Yeah, please Alex?” Sam entreated with wide, puppy-dog eyes, kissing her chin.

Alex hissed, arousal flaring dully in her gut even though she was too over-sensitized and too tired to actually do anything about it. 

“I feel like…I’m being unfairly manipulated,” she breathed.

“You are,” Sam said with a grin.

“But are you complaining?” Reign added.

“Ugh, no,” Alex groaned, covering her face with her arms. “Fine, you can keep Reign. You win.”

Sam snuggled into her with a grin, hugging her around the waist, and Reign patted her on the head. “Good human,” she teased. 

Alex grumbled, but let herself be wrapped up comfortably in both of them, wondering vaguely how she was going to explain this to J’onn if he ever read her mind.


End file.
